1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic structure and associated method to adhesively couple a cover plate to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A chip coupled to a substrate within an electronic structure may experience thermal strain from thermal cycling operations, in light of coefficients of thermal expansions (CTE) differential within the electronic structure. Such thermal strains may result in mechanical failure of the substrate. Thus, there is a need to inhibit such thermal strains.